Fantagiantricks Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki comes together to discuss and talk the first editor who is the creator of the wiki. To talk just click the grey box with the speech bubble in it below the title fantagiantricks:community portal. Then read my message and then press the blue word talk that takes you to my talking wall then click blog, I have posted a blog that shows the jobs you be when you join this wiki then you either can post something on my wall on what job you want to be or question me and you can email me what you want to be as well. After our website grows there will be more fantagiantrick wikia website workers and you can chat or see on fantage. But go on the discussion page and click the word talk which is blue near the end of my discuss then you have entered my wall, click the tab blog and read my posted blog to choose ur wiki job then ask me on my wall or email me. Discussions 'In this place you can discuss how to make this become a more popular wiki of fantage by filling in in lots of news then eventually this can be the best wiki for fantagians. Join the discussions and edit news flashes and updates from the top for fantage, any fantagian can join the wiki and spread around things through this wiki. Generally I'll have my email notifications turned on so feel free to give me an email on anything important and I'll reply back and meet you on fantage. To talk to me click on the grey box with the speech bubble in it then read my message and click the word talk which is blue, then you can talk to me and send fantagian pictures or type in that you want to join this epic wiki and make it extremely popular to browers and make them join and become editors as well. Then after I give you permission after you ask me and email me you can publish articles in the community portal and publish fantage news articles in the home page.' Join this Awesome Fantage Wiki ''' Fantage is becoming popular and millions of kids are playing it so if you want to join this wiki and publish articles on the home page about it you are welcome as long as you either talk to me in the community portal discussion page or email me (Missunforgettable0@gmail.com). I'll check my inbox daily for keen fantagians to join our fantagiantricks wiki, upload featured videos on youtube and be part of our discussion community portal. If you want to type something on the discussion page click the thing with the speech bubble in it below the title fantagiantricks:community portal to be part of the wiki. Wanna Speak? '''Go on the talk page which is the grey box with the speech bubble in it below the title Fantagiantricks: Community Portal. Then when you see my message click the talk work that is blue in my article beside my email. Then you can reply to this message saying that you want to join or you can publish something to me that would be a good article, don't forget to email me so I can keep up with your ideas. As soon as this site grows there will be more fantagian editors so you can have short or long chat to them on the talk page. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community